What might have been
by Saymorian
Summary: One night while Merlin is out with the king  Arthur , Morgana dreams of what would have happened had she joined Morgause. Sequel to 'Love's Revival' again S3 spoilers MxM


_**What might have been...**_

_**One night while Merlin is out with the king (Arthur), Morgana dreams of what would have happened had she joined Morgause Sequel to 'Love's Revival' again S3 spoilers MxM **_

_**I do not own the show 'Merlin' no matter how much I'd like to.**_

_**I decided I'd been writing too much slash recently and neglecting my favourite pairing *gasp!* anyway I'm back with this and it's set years in the future where Arthur is king and Merlin and Morgana are married, yay!**_

_**You sort of have to read Love's Revival first to get it, but in case you can't be bothered, basically Morgana didn't join Morgause, as the series shows, because she fell in love with Merlin, probably clichéd but ah well... OOC? You tell me.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

She stood at the window, her skin pale in the glow of the moonlight, a stark contrast to her long waves of black-as-a-night-sky hair. She peered out into the night, ignoring the pale face of the full moon and the scattered stars that glittered like the eyes of lost souls as she observed the courtyard below. She was waiting. Merlin would be back tonight, she knew it. Anyone who might have seen would have expected happiness of some sort on the face of the young woman; instead they might have been surprised to see tear tracks marring her beauty, along with a look of distress and almost desperation.

Then again, the people of Camelot did know that Morgana was a seer, but the visions seemed to consist mainly of helpful things since Merlin had been in her life, she felt safe lying in his arms, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat as she fell asleep at night. But then King Arthur and his knights rode out and Arthur hardly went anywhere without his Royal Advisor and Court Sorcerer, so Morgana had waited.

They were here! Morgana's heart jumped as her eyes scanned them for him, there he was, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she just had to wait for him to get here.

_0o0o0o0o0o _

Merlin pushed the door open and heard it creak, it always had. His footsteps echoed softly on the polished wood.

'Morgana...?' he called the name of his significant other softly, yet the sound carried throughout their chambers. He saw her standing by the window, saw her turn, he smiled softly and opened his arms.

Morgana rushed into them and held him tightly, as though if she let him go he would blow away. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. He pulled back at the same moment she did and noticed that she was wearing his tunic and neckerchief. For a moment green eyes searched blue and then, with a whimper Morgana pressed her mouth against Merlin's, kissing him as though he were her air, and she should die if she stopped. When Merlin could not go without oxygen he pulled away from Morgana.

'What's wrong?' he asked, brushing her hair back, his voice barely more than a murmur.

'I-I had a dream.' Morgana's voice was raw with emotion and a few fresh tears leaked from her eyes.

Merlin brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs and noticed her quivering, out of fear of what she had seen or the cold he could not be sure. Gold ran through his eyes as the fire, long dormant in the course of the night, flared into life once more. Gently, as though she were frail as glass, the warlock lifted his wife and carried her over to their bed. After pulling the bedclothes up to cover her, he gently prised her hands from him tunic with a few murmured assurances, he pulled off his jacket and tunic before slipping off his boots and getting in beside her. He pulled her back into his arms.

'What did you see?'

'I-it was horrible, I joined Morgause and made attempts on Uther's life and you stopped me and I tried to get Arthur killed and nearly executed Gwen and then I took over Camelot and started killing the people and then you killed Morgause and I left. And then, years after that I think, Arthur died and I killed you and, o –' Morgana broke off and began to cry again, her tears falling against her husband's chest.

Merlin cupped her face and brought it upwards to look at her properly. 'But you didn't Morgana,' he murmured 'and because you didn't join her those things will never happen,'

She smiled weakly 'But if you – I couldn't bear it Merlin, and it seemed so real and you were gone when I woke.'

'But I'm here now, and I'll take you with me next time, it was hard for me too.'

'Okay, just don't leave me again; I'm afraid of what I'll see if you do...'

Merlin smiled and kissed her softly.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Sunlight shone through the window the next morning, lighting the still sleeping couple. Of course, Arthur's sense of timing had carried through into his kingship and so a servant knocked on the door, waking Merlin.

'Come in,' he yawned

'The king requests your presence in the council chambers, uh, right away,' the servant left and the sound of the door creaking its way closed woke Morgana.

'What was that?' she asked sleepily

'Arthur wants to see me...' he paused, hesitantly 'how do you feel this morning?'

'Much better knowing you're safe...' she but her lip 'I'm sorry about last night, I overreacted,'

'Its fine, did you sleep better last night?'

'I had another dream but, it was a happier one.'

Merlin slipped out of bed and started dressing, he knew what Arthur was like if he was late. 'What was it about,' his voice was slightly muffled by the tunic he had just pulled over his head

'Us... plus two,' Morgana smiled

Merlin looked at her in surprise, his hair ruffled eyes wide. 'You mean you're...' he gestured with his hand and Morgana laughed.

'Not yet, but tomorrow I will be...' The seer winked

Merlin's jaw dropped for a second and he was rendered speechless, though of course, as soon as he managed the beginning of a sentence...

'MERLIN!'

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Well that's it, if you read this far, then thank you, if you hated it, thanks for giving it a chance, if you liked it, I'm glad you did, if you plan to review it, then thanks very much.**_

_**If you couldn't tell it was Arthur yelling at the end.**_

_**S**_


End file.
